La gigante caperucita y el cazador
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: La caperucita Murasakibara tiene que llevar una tarta a su abuelita. Pero la orientación no es una de sus cualidades; por el camino se encontrará un lobo que intentara engañarle para que escoja el camino equivocado. Por suerte, nuestro alto protagonista será encontrado por un cazador que le ayudará en su camino.


Esta historia era para el intercambio navideño de Kuroko No Basket 2012, que por cosas de la vida al final no se ha podido publicar en esa cuenta, pero vuelvo a colgarla en mi cuenta para que tengáis acceso a leer mi paranoia.

¿Qué decir? Creo que es un poco corta y a pesar de tener tiempo, no me lo distribuí demasiado bien, así que quizás algún día me anime a hacer una continuación o algo. ¡Y sin más dilación! Aquí os lo dejo para que podáis leerlo, la adaptación más bizarra que puede haber existido sobre la caperucita roja.

* * *

**La gigante caperucita y el cazador**

Erase una vez un chico muy, muy alto y bastante despistado que solo pensaba en cosas dulces, que se llamaba Murasakibara. Un día, su madre, preparó una tarta de chocolate para que su hijo se la entregara a su abuelita, que vivía en una casita atravesando el bosque.

-**¿Estará bien él solo? **– Preguntó Kuroko preocupado, sabiendo que su hijo era un desastre cuando se trataba de llegar a un punto en concreto, ya que la orientación no era una de sus virtudes.

-**No te preocupes, sabrá espabilarse. Además, le hace gracia ir solo, déjale un poco de libertad**. – Respondió el padre, Kagami. Sabia que su esposa era algo sobreprotectora con su hijo, todo lo contrario que él mismo. Pero no había de qué preocuparse ya que le habían advertido de que mientras estuviera en el bosque no debía apartarse del camino, y tampoco tenia que entretenerse.

El pelirrojo abrazó a su pareja por a espalda, atrayéndole hacia él, este estaba callado y Kagami estaba totalmente seguro que seguiría preocupándose. Le beso en la mejilla, tiernamente, queriendo la atención de Kuroko solamente para él, aprovechando uno de los pocos momentos que tenían a solas. Este, al darse cuenta sonrió al instante y decidió de dar un poco de mimos a su esposo.

* * *

El chico ya estaba de camino para ir a visitar a su abuela, aunque de vez en cuando daba algún vistazo a la cesta. Estaba tan pendiente del contenido dulce de la cesta, que no mostraba ninguna atención a la ruta que estaba haciendo, dando círculos y no llegando a ninguna parte.

Pero no estaba solo, ya que un chico, con apariencia salvaje le estaba observando desde hace rato. El chico, que además tenia cola y orejas de lobo se había dado cuenta de que ese chico gigante llevaba una cesta con algo en su interior, y que su portador estaba algo perdido. Le interesaba sacarle algo de información, así que se acercó para tratar de averiguar alguna cosa que pudiera servirle.

-**¿Estas perdido? **– El de cabellos lilas solo asintió con la cabeza al verle. No parecía sorprendido porque el de piel morena tuviera cola y orejas. – **Vaya, veo que llevas algo. ¿Dónde te diriges? Puedo ayudarte, yo me conozco bien el bosque…**

- **…** - Se quedó mirando al moreno unos instantes, pero finalmente respondió: - **Kuro-chin me ha enviado a entregar la tarta a casa de la abuela. **– Alzó la cesta, dando a entender de que la tarta estaba dentro.

El chico lobo, también conocido como Aomine, envió a Murasakibara por un camino equivocado. Quería avanzársele y llegar antes que él, tenia muchísima hambre y seguramente podría aprovecharse de la anciana.

* * *

El de cabellos lilas, siguió las indicaciones que le había dado el chico lobo, pero continuaba sin saber donde estaba. Debido a su personalidad descuidada, tampoco le preocupó haberse perdido, así que como empezaba a tener hambre, se sentó debajo de un árbol y empezó a comerse la tarta, que ya estaba cortada, trozo a trozo.

Cuando ya llevaba un cuarto de pastel, escuchó ruidos que parecían venir de cerca. Antes había escuchado ruidos, pero no les daba importancia, porque parecían lejanos a diferencia de ahora. Parecían unos pasos, alguien que venia hacia él. Sentado, giró la cabeza para ver quien venia.

Era un cazador, o eso pensó al verle ya que llevaba una escopeta colgando de su espalda. Era un hombre joven, de piel clara y cabellos negros, tenía una peca debajo de su ojo.

- **¿Qué haces comiendo despreocupadamente por aquí? Es peligroso andar solo por el bosque.** – El ¿cazador? le tendió una mano a Murasakibara para que se levantara. Cuando este se levanto, se dio cuenta que era más alto que el propio cazador, aunque su apariencia de adolescente le delataba.

- **Me perdí de camino a casa de la abuela.**

- **Eso no explica que haces comiendo tranquilamente cuando se está haciendo de noche. De todas formas, soy Himuro.** – El de pelos lilas solo dijo "Murasakibara Atsushi", por lo que asumió que ese era su nombre. – **Bien, Atsushi, mejor será que te acompañe o se te va a comer un lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

En ningún momento el adolescente le conto a Himuro que ya se había encontrado con un lobo, o algo parecido. De hecho, solo se había levantado, recogido un poco todo y estaba siguiendo al de cabellos más oscuros. En silencio ya que ninguno de los dos había empezado un tema de conversación. Murasakibara, con la cesta abierta y colgando de su brazo, iba metiendo la mano para coger trozos de pastel, para luego comérselos.

Se pararon en un cruce y de alguna manera u otra, sus miradas se cruzaron. Himuro se dio cuenta de que Murasakibara se había manchado la mejilla con chocolate, le señalo para que se limpiara, pero el de pelos lilas era un desastre y no acertaba para que la mancha desapareciera. El cazador se puso de puntillas, ya que era muy bajito comparado con el otro y haciéndole agachar un poco, le lamió la mejilla.

- **Muro-chin…** - El cazador se asombró de que le llamara con un apodo así. Murasakibara no parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y de repente, abrazo a Himuro.

Aunque se acabaran de conocer hace unos instantes, ambos sentían como si esa no fuera la última vez que se verían, una vez llegados al destino.

* * *

Por otro lado, el lobo estaba acechando la casa de la abuelita, pero tenia las persianas bajadas. ¿Se habría equivocado de lugar? Decidió de entrar a la fuerza, de todas formas ya estaba allí y no tenia nada que perder…

La recepción daba a un gran comedor, donde había joven rubio y encima, solo llevaba unos calzoncillos muy ajustados puestos. Estaba claro que "eso" no era la "abuelita".

- **¡Oye! Esta feo entrar a la fuerza en casa de los otros sin presentarse. **– Se acercó a Aomine, no se lo había dicho con un tono ofensivo… Sino como insinuándosele. – **Que duro que es ser modelo…**

- **¿Una abuela top model? Creo que es de las cosas más raras que he oído.** – Decidió de seguirle el juego, claro que había venido a por comida… Pero también tenía otro tipo de hambre y el hecho de tener un joven atractivo en paños menores no ayudaba mucho. Total, el rubio tenía las mismas ganas de hacerlo que el lobo…

-** Es bonito tener familia, y no me llames abuela, que me haces sentir viejo…**

No intercambiaron nombres, de hecho, esa fue la última frase de lo que se puede decir una conversa entre ellos dos. No tardaron demasiado en unir sus labios, hambrientos, peleando con sus lenguas por el control de esa batalla… Tuvieron bastantes problemas en esa habitación con la mínima iluminación para poder recostarse en lo que era el sofá. Mientras el lobo iba besando el cuello del rubio, este le gimió su propio nombre "Kise", a lo que el moreno le respondió sensualmente "Aomine".

* * *

El cazador y el adolescente ya estaban acercándose a la población. Se veía como se estaban alejando del bosque para ir entrando al pueblecito.

-** ¡Espera, no!**

Era la primera vez que el de pelos lilas no hablaba con monosílabos o de una manera pausada. Se le veía preocupado por algo, así que Himuro le pregunto que andaba mal.

- **Si me presento a casa de Kise-chin con menos de la mitad del pastel, se lo dirá a Kuro-chin y se enfadará conmigo…**

Aunque con tanto nombre, el moreno estaba confundido, había entendido que el problema es que casi no quedaba pastel. Era bastante tarde y seguramente no habría pastelerías abiertas a esas horas. Así que decidieron de comerse el pastel, juntos.

-** Muro-chin… ¿Volveremos a comer pasteles juntos?**

-** ¿Lo dudas?**

* * *

Eso es todo. Agradecería que dejarais un review sobre lo que os ha parecido. ¡Siempre me gusta saber las opiniones de los lectores! (Por favor, no me tiréis tomates si no os ha gustado, mejor hacedme una critica constructiva) Y nada más, si queréis una continuación o algo solo tenéis que sugerirlo.


End file.
